The Nameless One
by Heiwajima Kuro
Summary: A man with nothing left but his own strength. Haunted by memories of his failure to save his world, he sets out to help guide saviours of other worlds to save their own. Will he find love? friendship? peace? Only the future will tell...
1. Chapter 1

The Nameless One

The floor was transparent, and through it you could see the world below. A world devoid of activity, of movement, of life. It was empty, looking down on it, it seemed unnatural and wrong. Every world should have some activity, no matter how inconsequential .

Looking down at the world was an injured dark haired man ,his eyes hidden, filled with a deep sadness. Behind him lay a huge white mannequin, broken and splintered.

" Th...there's nothing you can do anymore na..nameless one. This world ha..has run its c..course. Even I, God must obey destiny, heh heh." The white mannequin lifted its head and a face materialized, one of a man with white hair. " Neh Kuro, just give it up, it's over, why don't you join us, even Hinami is here. " The mannequin's face morphed into that of a pretty young green haired girl of about 16 years of age.b

Seeing the face of his best friend and love being desecrated, Ku hurled himself at the doll.

" AAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHH! " Ku proceeded to punch the doll repeatedly in the face, splintering it and bloodying his knuckles, his eyes hidden by his hair.

" I...Its no use, this world has been erased from the Ar...Archaic records, it has ceased to exist, the only thing remaining is you."

Kuro stopped punching 'God' and lifted his head, finally revealing his eyes.

In a whisper he said " If the Archaic records erase worlds , then I will stop it."

The 'God' looked up and started to breathe hard. " Y..Y...YOU. WH..WHAT ARE YOU-."

Kuro materialized a silver sword and stabbed it into 'God's chest.

" This sword, 'God Schlagen' , I..I thought it disappeared wi..with Ha...Hayato... Heh, heh hahahahahahaahahahahahahahahah, so you would dare oppose the records. I wish you luck, Nameless One..."

As the sword dematerialized along with 'God', Ku reached into his pocket, took out an eyepatch and covered his left eye. He then raised his right hand.

Five magic circles appeared, interlocking each other. A green portal, almost like a mirror, opened up and Kuro stepped forward.

Just before he entered, he whispered " For Hinami."

[ At the Tristain Academy Of Magic ]

Within the compounds of a medieval academy, there were gathered groups of teenagers, wearing what seemed to be school uniforms of an expensive kind along with black cloaks and a pentagram brooch. Along with them stood a purple robed bald headed man. A lone student detached from the group and stepped into a clearing.

Tabitha, a young girl 16 years of age, was just beginning her summoning. As she raised her oaken staff, the wind picked up. Her shoulder length blue hair whipped around her head as she began her chant.

In a voice barely above a whisper, she said " Pentagon of the 5 elements, heed my call and bestow upon me a familiar...to help me achieve my goals..."

As she finished her chant, a blue circle of light appeared above her and the wind reached dangerous speeds. There were shouts of shock as students stood awed by the display of her aptitude in magic.

" OH LORD BRIMR, LOOK AT THIS GALE!"

" SHE REALLY IS THE BLIZZARD ALRIGHT!"

" SHE'S THE BEST IN OUR YEAR RIGHT?"

" TABITHA THE TEMPEST INDEED!"

As if materializing out of thin air, a blue dragon well built, with stunning sapphire scales and a powerful pair of wings flew down from the circle and landed in front of her. A collective silence came over the students, before murmurings started up again.

" Is that a dragon, oh Brimr, she's so lucky..."

" She's definitely got the best familiar, no questions about that..."

" You think Kirche can top that?"

Looking the dragon over, she approved with a small nod and raised her hands. Understanding her gesture, the dragon lowered its head and allowed the small girl to place her hands on the sides of its head.

Tabitha bowed her head as she spoke. " Pentagon of the 5 elements, to deal with my adversaries as swift as wind, I bind this familiar to my will till my death or its end." With that , she leaned forward and placed a kiss on its head. A white light burst from the dragons chest as a rune was engraved on it.

The summoning complete, Tabitha nodded in the direction of a bald headed man with round glasses. The man nodded back and Tabitha proceeded to the clamor of students present behind her, taking a book handed to her by a red haired girl. She proceeded to completely ignore the world as she raised the book and hid her face.

The bald headed man looked at a list and announced " Next will be Kirche Von Zerbst, please come forward."

"Coming Professor Colbert!" Shouted the red haired, well endowed teen. Standing slightly behind her was a short pink haired, not so well endowed teen, nervously shuffling her feet. Kirche looked back and said " I hope your ready for this Louise. Heh heh."

As Kirche walked forward, the male students began cheering for her.

" Kirche you can do it!"

" I love you, marry me!"

" I know you'll summon some thing great!"

" Hey, she's mine you fool!"

" WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU IDIOT!"

" SHE LOVES ME YOU BOZOS"

Louise grit her teeth and threw a glare at the red head, hoping to faze her. Kirche didn't miss a beat and continued forward, completely ignoring both her fanboys as well as she was standing at the designated area she threw one last look back at her only good friend Tabitha, who raised her head from her book and nodded. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Pulling a wand out of her sleeve, small wisps of fire surrounded her. Raising her head, Kirche stood at her full height and took a deep breath.

In a firm and passionate voice, Kirche chanted " Pentagon of the 5 elements. I, Kirche the Ardent, call upon you to grant me a familiar worthy of my passion..."

A small firestorm seemed to surround Kirche as the wisps of fire grew larger and started to dance around her in dizzying circles. A red circle of light appeared above her.

" Kirche's surrounded by fire, is that okay?"

" She looks absolutely beautiful..."

" Like I said you bozos, Kirche's mi... Hey what's that?"

From the red circle the head of a red dragon slowly emerged.

" ANOTHER DRAGON, THAT'S JUST UNFAIR!"

" IT LOOKS AMAZING... LOOK AT HOW ITS COMING DOWN!"

Even Professor Colbert seemed stunned. " This has never happened before. Hmmmm..."

The dragon that emerged was thinner than Tabitha's, but longer with 4 wings. It's ruby like scales shimmered like flames as it swam rather than flew towards Kirche. It wrapped its body around the ground Kirche stood, forming a circular body shield.

Kirche, acting on instinct, raised her hand and stroked the dragons jaw. As if in a trance, she slowly completed her summoning.

" Pentagon of the 5 elements, with the passion of a blazing fire, I bind this familiar to my will till my death or its end." Leaning forward Kirche placed a chaste kiss on its neck. A familiar white light burst from its forehead as the rune appeared.

" I'm done Professor!"

" Indeed..."

Kirche walked towards the excited crowd, familiar in tow as the professor lost himself in his thoughts.

[" This is strange, I must take this matter to Principal Osmond."] Thought the professor.

" Was that it, are there any more. Hmmmm... "

" Don't forget Louise Professor Colbert!" Kirche helpfully shouted.

The pinkette tensed when she heard her name, trying to appear as small as possible.

" Ah, Louise Francois Valliere , come forward."

" Ah, it's the Zero. As if she could summon anything..."

" Maybe we should move back, you know how it gets..."

" It wouldn't be a surprise if she summoned a fly, hahaha..."

Ignoring the jibes aimed at her, Louise collected herself and started moving forward.

[" I can do this, I have my chant and I know I can do it. I believe I can do it!"]

A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder, halting her progress.

" You remember your oath don't you..." Kirche whispered. " If you don't summon something that tops my familiar, you'll be my slave for the rest of your school life... Hehe."

Louise shrugged her off and resolutely continued forward.

[" I have to summon something special, something that puts Kirche's dragon to shame. I can't lose here, my pride is on the line. Lord Brimr, if you can hear me, please acknowledge my prayers."]

Louise stepped onto the designated area and closed her eyes. She tuned out the sounds of the students jeering at her and emptied her mind. She took a slow deep breath.

Louise pulled her wand from her sleeve and raised it like a fencing sword.

" Pentagon of the 5 elements, I beg you, join me with the perfect familiar suited to me...who will always be there for me..."

There was a quaver in her voice as she completed her chant.

The whole sky was suddenly eclipsed by a giant circle of pink light. The wind picked up and seemed to swirl around Louise.

" Hey, the Zero is actually doing it...look at the size of that circle..."

" You think it's going to be better than Kirche's..."

" Can Louise actually do it..."

Kirche stared at Louise with a little apprehension while Tabitha raised her head from her book and scrutinized Louise.

The wind started to howl and clouds could be seen on the peripheries of the giant pink circle above.

[" I'm doing it. I'm doing it. I'm doing it. I'm doing it. I'm doing it."] Louise thought as she mentally jumped in joy.

The pink circle of light suddenly contracted and a beam of light from its center pierced the ground in front of Louise.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Smoke filled the air as a small crater was revealed. Louise had been blown back. Her clothes were charred in a few areas, but she was relatively unharmed.

" She's the Zero alright...look at that crater..."

" She couldn't even summon a fly...can't believe I was expecting her to summon something big"

" Damn...my clothes are ruined...she always does this.."

Professor Colbert ran to where Louise was and helped her up.

" Are you okay Louise...I don't think there's any major harm. Let me help yo..." But the professor was cut off as Kirche stepped forward.

" Zeroooo... You know what this means right. And I was worried there for a second, as if you could summon anything. Hah, the idea of it is just hilarious. Hahahahaha...uh...what is it Tabitha?"

Tabitha nudged Kirche's shoulder and motioned with her staff towards the crater. " It's not done..."

A green portal remained hanging vertically in the air, just like a circular mirror.

" What's that... Looks like one of those magic circles of light...but there's something off..."

" It looks like a mirror... Could something be coming out..."

" It's like it's sucking the light in... I wonder what it i...hey, it's moving."

The green portal that had been stationary ,now started to rise at a steady pace.

Tabitha called her familiar and proceeded to mount it when suddenly Louise grabbed her cloak.

" Tabitha, let me come, I must see what I summoned, please."

Tabitha just nodded and let Louise ride behind her. The dragon flapped its wings and left the rest of the students on the ground, grumbling about not having flying familiars. They were joined in the air by Kirche on her dragon, Professor Colbert behind her. They looked at each other and nodded, Louise an exception as she was completely focused on the fleeing portal.

The portal took a rounding route as it spiraled around the academy, slowly getting higher and higher, it's path slowly closing in on the the top of the academy's tallest tower.

A cold rain, the result of the clouds from the summoning, started to fall. It was unnaturally cold and seemed to seep into the bones. Lightning flashed in the sky and a resounding roar was heard.

" We can't keep this up, we need to get to the ground. We could get hit at any moment" Professor Colbert shouted over the thunder.

Suddenly a sphere of wind surrounded both the dragons.

" Protection..." Tabitha spoke, barely audible.

The professor nodded and they continued onwards. The rain grew harder and the lightning and thunder more frequent.

The portal finally came to a rest high above the spire of the tower. The dragons came to a rest slightly away from it. It suddenly began to glow green and ripples spread across its calm surface. All eyes turned toward the portal, their gaze unflinching and resolute. No one was going to miss this. Except for three pairs of eyes.

All attention on the highest event, most everyone failed to notice the five intricate magic circles forming directly above the spire. A green portal, almost similar to the one above appeared. A dark haired young man with an eyepatch floated down and landed on the spire. His eye was closed.

This small event was only seen by Tabitha and Professor Colbert, their battle honed sense detecting the smallest of movements. The young man slowly opened his eye and glanced to his side before looking up at both Tabitha and the professor.

Both Tabitha and the professor froze as they felt an enormous amount of bloodlust and saw the young mans lone pupil sharpen.

[" Dangerous..."] thought Tabitha and Colbert, both assessing the young man.

The young man had a blank look on his face. He pointed upwards to the green portal.

Snapped out of their stupor, the two looked up just in time to see another black haired teen emerge. Unlike the previous teen, this one looked confused and panicked. They didn't even have time to shout when he was violently expunged from the portal. A shout pierced the air as the panicked teen spouted gibberish( Japanese ) as he flailed around trying to grab at something.

Barely having a second to waste ,Tabitha began chanting a levitation spell to save the teen from imminent death by impalement when lightning roared past them, the wind sphere barely saving them, and broke her concentration.

The Lightning hit the spire and caused a bright flash of light to blind the onlookers. As the light receded, instead of the gruesome scene of a bloody body, there only remained a red hot spire.

"WHERE DID HE GO!?" Louise shouted, on the verge of a breakdown.

" I thought he fell on the spire, did the lightning do something?" Kirche, puzzled by this turn of events.

Then, on the ground, a mass of students could be seen running towards something on the ground.

" Down." Tabitha said, an edge to her voice. She looked over towards the professor and saw her apprehension mirrored.

The dragons rushed down to meet the ground as the storm abruptly ended with the disappearance of the portals.

" Who are you people...where'd you come from.."

" Look at their clothes, they're not from around here that's for sure."

" They look a little different don't you think"

The target of the crowds interest, two black haired teens standing back to back.

The dragons landed and their riders dismounted.

" Hey, Kirche, what happened up there, we couldn't see a thing?"

" Professor Colbert do you know who these two are?"

" Did Louise summon anything"

The teen who seemed confused and lost was muttering gibberish( Japanese ) and pinching himself. The other teen with an eyepatch seemed calm and had a blank expression.

The clouds magically dispelled and the midday sun broke through, shining down in all its glory.

The eyepatch teen's hair shone a dark blue whereas the others shone a jet black. The eyepatch closed his one good eye and took in the sun, before a brief sad smile adorned his face.

Stepping forward, wary of the eyepatch, Professor Colbert approached the other teen and announced " Louise, complete your summoning "

A stunned silence fell. And then laughter erupted amongst the crowd.

" The zero summoned that thing...pfffft...hahahahaha.."

" A summoning worthy of the title Zero alright... She summons a commoner...hahahaha...how befitting"

" After that wild goose chase to the top, you'd expect something better."

Louise gritted her teeth and clenched her wand. She had been completely let down. Instead of a powerful familiar, she had gotten this..this...this COMMONER!

She wanted to redo the summoning, but she knew it was a sacred ritual not to be used lightly. She put on a regal and calm expression, unfazed by the insults thrown at her and moved towards the boy. He seemed curious and asked something in gibberish. The eyepatch shuffled a bit to the side and gave them space.

" Be grateful, this is my first kiss."

Unshed tears slowly welled up in her eyes as she prepared to give this commoner her first kiss.

" Pentagon of the 5 elements, I bind this familiar to my will till my death or it's end."

With that, Louise leaned up and pecked him quickly on the lips. The teen was shocked and brought his right hand up to his lips. His dazed expression was replaced by a grimace as the white light shone from his hand and runes started appearing. He fell to the floor and clutched his hand, shouting out gibberish, until suddenly...

" It burns. It burns. It burns. It burns. It burns. Please help me. It hurts so much."

The pinkette remained standing and said " Its just the familiar runes, bear it" in an exasperated tone.

The black haired teen looked up at Louise, still grimacing, and said " I understood you... Ho...how...ca...can...I..." He blacked out promptly.

The last summoning complete and the springtime summoning ritual over, with nothing of interest left, the students began to disperse, off to bond with their new familiars, still poking jibes at Louise occasionally.

Professor Colbert remained rooted, hand on his chin and deep in thought, muttering something.

" ...must inform...very unusual...dragons...strange runes...eyepatch..."

He suddenly snapped to attention and called the only two students other than Louise present, Kirche and Tabitha.

" Could you accompany that young man for the day Miss Kirche, Miss Tabitha. I must go and meet with the principal. Could I entrust you with that." The professor looked to Tabitha and she got his message.

[" Keep an eye on him, he might be dangerous"]

Tabitha nodded and Kirche shrugged.

" I don't mind professor, but could we help Louise first?"

Looking behind them, they saw Louise struggling to carry an unconscious black haired teen larger than her toward her room. The eyepatch looked on blankly at the scene.

" You may, as long as you take him along."

" Okay professor, you can count on us"

Eyepatch just tilted his head and looked on as blank as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

! STRANGERS FROM ANOTHER WORLD!

Saito looked up and his jaw dropped. He blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes. This could not be happening. His shock was further heightened as he began to slowly float into the air. This was definitely impossible, one does not float like a balloon...hmmm... AND THERE CERTAINLY WASNT TWO F##KING MOONS IN THE SKY!

Outlined in the sky were two moons, one large pink and the other a smaller sea blue.

" WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!"

-FLASHBACK-

Saito's head felt like a rock. It was so heavy. He wanted to get up but sharp pains spiked through his head. Unable to move freely without a headache, Saito contented himself with opening his eyes.

" How long was I sleeping, mom's going to shout again...ahhhh my head hurts. Man, maybe it's because of that crazy ass dream."

Saito was too preoccupied with the headache to notice two important things.

One, he was not in his room.

Two, he was not alone.

" So you're awake Dog..."

" Who's a do...wait, where am I, who are you and what's with that whip?"

The pinkette visibly twitched and gritted her teeth.

" You don't even know who your master is Dog...I'll fix that for you..."

From outside the room, Kirche, Tabitha and Eyepatch flinched as the sound of a riding crop hitting tender flesh was heard and a prompt scream followed.

" You think we should go in Tabitha? We might be intruding on something..."

" No need..."

" ..."

Suddenly the door was flung open as Saito rushed out with Louise close behind.

" STOP YOU DOG, WHAT KIND OF FAMILIAR RUNS FROM THEIR MASTER!"

" I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ON LADY, BUT I AIN'T YOUR DOG AND YOU ARE DEFINITELY NOT MY MASTER!"

The three left behind stood still.

" Did Louise's familiar just run away..."

" Follow..."

" ..."

Saito thanked his time in the Athletics club as he easily lost the crazy girl and started looking for the exit. He wanted to get out as soon as possible and head home. The last thing he needed was to be associated with some drug group, God knows what his mom would do.

Saito rounded a corner and almost bumped into a blond haired boy with a ridiculously frilly shirt and brunette girl in a brown cloak.

" Sorry about that, do you think you could point me towards the exit..."

" Guiche, isn't he the zero's familiar? What's he doing..."

" Tch... The exits that way commoner...now get out of Eliza's sight, you don't deserve her beautiful gaze."

" Well whatever, thanks."

[" Guess it was my fault for interrupting them..."]

[" Anyway, I think I see the exit..."]

Behind Saito, Louise wasn't far behind.

" That dog, how dare he run away, what if the others find out... I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school. But he's fast, I lost him already..."

Louise rounded a corner saw Guiche and a first year girl.

[" Isn't Guiche with Montmorency...ahhhh, I don't have time for this!"]

" Guiche, have you seen my familiar?"

" Ah, he just left for the exits after rudely interrupting my time with Eliza... Did something happen?"

" He's headed for the exits! I have to go!"

Louise sprinted at a speed surprisingly fast for her height. It was to be expected as her pride was on the line.

" We're finally alone Eliza, now I can bask in the glory of you beauty. There is no one else I would turn my gaze towards...for you have captivated my heart."

" Really Guiche... That's so romantic..."

" Eliza, fear not any danger for I shall always be there for you..."

Guiche brought a rose up to his lips and in an overly, sickeningly cheesy move slowly leaned in.

" Hey Guiche, have you seen Louise?"

The brunette Eliza ducked under Guiche and ran away with a steaming head.

Veins popped along Guiche's forehead as he twitched and slowly turned towards Kirche and group.

" She left for the exits. May I inquire as to why everyone seems to be interrupting me, pray tell?"

" We're chasing after her familiar, the black haired kid."

" So it's his fault eh...I should have known... YOU'LL PAY FOR INTERFERING WITH MY TIME WITH DEAR ELIZA COMMONER! AFTER HIM!"

" Um... Okay?"

" Follow..."

" ..."

Outside, Saito was having a hard time moving around as the clouds blocked the moon and the grounds were pitch black. It was a little relief as his pursuers couldn't see him. He crawled along the bushes to the side of the wall, trying to get out of this crazy compound. He had seen medieval castles on TV...but they sure as hell weren't any in Japan.

" Where the hell am I... Was I kidnapped?

" Somebody cast a light..."

" Shit...I think I hear water...maybe a fountain."

Saito crouched and ducked beside the fountain and hoped his luck held.

[" Why is this happening...I was just fixing my laptop and heading home. That green void thingy must be the cause. But what kind of kidnapping tool was that. When I touched it, I was sucked in. This is definitely not normal... Shit they're getting closer..."]

Saito started to move in the opposite direction of the search party, trying to flank them and make a break for it. He continued to crouch and headed in the opposite direction.

It was getting easier to see now. The clouds must be parting.

" Shit, they're going to see me...why must the moon come ou..."

Saito looked up and his jaw dropped. He blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes. This could not be happening. His shock was further heightened as he began to slowly float into the air. This was definitely impossible, one does not float like a balloon...hmmm... AND THERE CERTAINLY WASNT TWO F##KING MOONS IN THE SKY!

Outlined in the sky were two moons, one large pink and the other a smaller sea blue.

" WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!"

" I'VE GOT YOU NOW COMMONER, THERE IS NO ESCAPE!"

" YOU DOG, HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM YOUR MASTER!"

" Hahahaha...this is hilarious, not only does she summon a commoner, it even tried to run away from her. She really is a Zero."

"..."

"..."

[ Louise's room]

" Why am I tied up?"

" Because you'll try to run away again."

There were five occupants in Louise's room. Louise was seated on her bed, riding crop in hand. Saito was seated beside her bed on some straw,tied up. Kirche and Tabitha were seated at a table near the window and eyepatch stood beside them. Guiche had left spouting something about his "benevolent mercy".

" What sane person would willingly stay and allow themselves to be abused."

"Are you talking back to your master Dog..." Louise's grip on the riding crop tightened.

"I'm not your 'Dog'. And last I checked I was a free man." Saito couldn't take a hint and was whipped on the back.

"Ahhhh...ouchouchouchouch...that hurts you know.."

"It's supposed to, how else am I going to discipline you."

"Louise, why don't you calm down, we should question him."

"Shut up you cow, he's my familiar, I'll do as I like."

"What's this, a washing board is trying to insult me."

Before the situation could escalate, Tabitha closed her book and directed a question towards Saito.

"Your name..."

"Umm...it's Hiraga Saito."

"Hiragasaito...that's an unusual name for a commoner isn't it Louise?"

"No uhhhh...Hiraga is my family name and Saito is my given one."

"How can a commoner have a family name, only nobles do."Louise interjected.

"What type of tunic is that...and those shoes look a little out of place.."Kirche added.

" I think can explain that. Remember, I was speaking in a different language when I first arrived.

Well...I think I'm from another world."

"Don't delude yourself Dog...that's absurd."

"I'm not lying... Where I'm from there's only one moon, a white one at that. And I'm from Tokyo,Japan."

"One moon...your familiar is definitely deluding himself. One moon is preposterous."

"What is tokyojapan?"

"Tokyo is the city I live in. It's in a country called Japan. This is gonna sound stupid but, I'm from the planet earth."

" I don't think we've ever heard of this 'japan' you speak of. And isn't earth an element.?"

"Well, this is getting us no where. Why don't you stop lying Dog. There's no need to hide your commoner ancestry and pretend to be a noble. You can't use magic anyway."

"I'm not lying, and what do you mean by commoner...aren't we all equal?"

"Louise, your familiar must have a screw loose, all equal, don't make me laugh. As if commoners could use magic that only nobility is granted."

"Drop the act already Dog. Maybe you're really crazy. Or did someone put you up to it, to make me lose face"

"I'm not crazy or lying. And I'm definitely not so shallow as to humiliate others. Why would I lie anyway, I've got a family probably worried sick about me at home. You think I want to be here, abused and called a dog. Why don't you just magic me away 'master'."

Saito was getting more frustrated by the minute and his 'master' was doing nothing to help.

"I can't just magic you away. It's not that simple. If it was, I would have done it already. The summoning is a one time and one way thing. I don't want a dog anyway."

Louise seemed a bit disheartened at the mention of Saito's family but was to stubborn to act gently.

"A moment..."

The whole room grew silent as Eyepatch spoke for the first time that day. All eyes trained on him he stared blankly around.

Saito turned towards him and finally noticed his attire.

"That's a Japanese high school uniform isn't it. Then you must be from Japan as well. Why didn't you speak up earlier. What's your name?"

Saito seemed relieved as he finally found a friend in strange lands. He was being overly friendly and gentle towards Eyepatch. All attention was on him.

"Ku..."

"Ku huh...that's a Japanese name alright. Where're you from Ku?"


End file.
